


What's Wrong is Right

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's spell backfires, or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong is Right

Title: What's Wrong is Right  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Willow's spell backfires, or does it?  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks: To [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

Author's Note: Written for [](http://spikeysgrl18.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikeysgrl18**](http://spikeysgrl18.livejournal.com/) for [Fluff-a-thon 2007](http://southernbangel.livejournal.com/258946.html). I hope it's what you had in mind. Assignment details after the story.

Spike was awoken by the sound of a front door slamming closed, followed closely by a car starting and driving off. He groaned as he nestled into the soft pillow beneath his head. Apparently he was going to start this day off with a headache. Just wonderful.

He slowly cracked open one eye, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. For one thing, it was way too bright for him to be in his crypt. At least the sun wasn't shining through the windows.

Before he could even try to guess whose room he was in, Spike heard a groan from the other side of the bed. He'd already guessed that he wasn't alone, but he hadn't any bloody idea who his bedmate was.

Moving slowly, so as not to upset his pounding head any more than necessary, Spike turned his head to see whom he was sharing a bed with.

Red. He was in bed with a redhead. He was only of the acquaintance with one redhead, but he dismissed the possibility that this was the person whose bed he was in. While he found her cute, he couldn't imagine a situation that would lead to him and Willow shagging. Especially since she was the slayer's best friend.

He must have picked this redhead up at some bar last night. He didn't remember going to a bar, though. Must have picked her up somewhere else and gotten her to bring him home with her.

Which brought him to the question: Where was he?

Before he could look around to try to gather some clues, the woman next to him groaned again as she began to stir. She slowly turned over, much as he had done just a few minutes earlier. However, unlike him, she did not realize that someone shared her bed, and upon seeing Spike, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Both of them clutched their heads in agony at the shrill noise.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" she quietly asked.

Spike gritted his teeth and glared at the redhead, who now did, in fact, appear to be Willow. How the hell had he wound up in bed with Willow?

"Haven't a sodding clue," he answered, clutching his head. "Where is here, anyway?"

Willow took a moment to look around, as if unsure herself. "This is my bedroom at my parents' house."

Spike looked at her. "How'd we end up here?"

Willow started to shake her head, then thought better of it. "No idea. Oh, my head," she moaned.

Willow buried her face in her pillow, hoping that everything would start to make sense when she opened her eyes again. A cool hand at the back of her neck startled her, but then she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels good," she sighed, carefully turning her head to look at Spike. "Thanks."

Spike didn't say anything, just ran his hand along the base of her neck and across her shoulders. He noticed that she was wearing a tank top, but he had no idea if she wore anything else, as her lower body was covered by a sheet. Suddenly curious, Spike looked down at himself to discover that he was bare-chested. A subtle movement of his legs revealed that he was still wearing his black jeans.

"What do you remember about last night?" Willow asked him.

Spike carefully rolled onto his back, pulling Willow to rest her head against his cool chest. She sighed with pleasure, exhaling a puff of warm air against his bare skin.

"We were drinking, yeah?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we were. But this wasn't supposed to happen," Willow confirmed. "I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to end up in bed together. We aren't supposed to have hangovers either. That's what this is, isn't it? A hangover?"

"Don't tell me you've never been hung over before," Spike said. A slight shake of Willow head was all the answer Spike needed. "Yeah, this is a hangover. Could be worse though, least we're not sick."

"Thank goodness," Willow agreed. "Something went wrong with the spell though."

Spike's brow furrowed. What spell?

"What spell?" he asked.

"Remember? The spell so that we could drink a lot but not feel it," Willow said, leaning up to look at him.

Spike tried to think back to the previous day. Willow had come to him because she had wanted to get drunk. She was lonely and wanted to be like everyone else for a change and go drinking, but her friends wouldn't approve, she said. She knew Spike liked to drink, so she enlisted his help.

He remembered thinking that her plan to do a spell so that they wouldn't feel the after effects of going on a drinking binge sounded too good to be true, but frankly, he'd been feeling a little lonely too, so he agreed. She was paying for the drinks, so who was he to refuse free booze?

Willow hadn't wanted to go to the Bronze and risk running into one of her friends. The campus bars were out for the same reason. She also refused to go to Willy's with Spike. So they ended up buying a bunch of beer and whiskey and coming here, since it was the summer and Willow was living at home. Her parents were out of town at some conference or other.

When they'd gotten here, Willow had done the spell that was supposed to eliminate the possibility of a hangover. From what Spike was feeling, he guessed that it had backfired and made the hangover worse instead. That's what he got for believing in a quick fix from an apprentice witch.

Spike didn't remember the actual drinking, or how they ended up in Willow's bed, but he supposed he didn't really need to.

"It's starting to come back to me," he grumbled. "So what'd you do to bollocks it up this time?"

"Hey, why do you naturally assume that it was something that I did?" Willow protested.

"Well, you were the one doin' the spell," Spike pointed out.

"Oh, right. Um, sorry?" Willow blushed as she looked up at him, the picture of innocence and guilt.

Despite the pounding in his head, which was slowly starting to fade, Spike found that he couldn't stay mad at Willow. Especially not when she was barely clothed and practically lying on top of him.

His eyes began to trail down her body, his face taking on a leering expression of appreciation.

It was then that Willow realized that Spike wasn't wearing a shirt, and she appeared to be wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. She flushed bright red as she nervously asked, "We didn't, you know, do anything last night, did we?"

Spike thought back, but couldn't remember anything that happened after they started drinking. He could have lied, but instead found himself saying, "Don't know."

"I-I don't think we did anything, considering we're both wearing some clothes," Willow surmised.

"Right shame, that," Spike said, his eyes raking over Willow's scantily clad body.

"Come off it, Spike," Willow said. "As if you'd ever sleep with me."

"Think last night proved I'd be willing to _sleep_ with ya," he teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Willow countered.

"No, I don't think I do," Spike argued. He marveled at how little self-esteem Willow had. While she might not flaunt it, Willow had a damn fine body.

"You're all, you know, Mr. Sexy Bad Ass Master Vampire who could have any female he wanted. And I'm just little old me."

"No wonder you wanted to get pissed last night," Spike said, sounding almost angry. He rolled on top of Willow, straddling her, meeting her wide green eyes. "You listen here. Now I'm only going to say this once. I would shag you in a heartbeat if I didn't think the slayer would have my hide."

"Come off it, Spike," Willow protested, trying to avoid Spike's piercing blue gaze. She half-heartedly pushed at his shoulders, trying to move him off her body. "My head hurts too much for you to be playing mind games."

"Not playing games," Spike insisted.

Before Willow could open her mouth to debate this further, Spike took her lips in a hard kiss. After a few moments, his lips softened and Willow began to respond. Her hands, which had still been pushing at his chest, now slid behind his neck to pull him closer.

 

 

Spike reluctantly pulled back when he sensed Willow's need for oxygen. Being with a human did have its drawbacks.

"Believe me now?" Spike asked, looking down into Willow's glazed green eyes and flushed complexion.

A light he'd never seen before entered Willow's eyes and she saucily replied, "I'm getting there."

This time she pulled Spike down for a heated kiss. Her mouth opened to his and he eagerly deepened the kiss.

Spike's hands roamed over her sides, cursing the thin material that separated him from her flesh. He slipped his fingers beneath the cotton and drew it up her body, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head.

He bent to kiss her neck, savoring the scent of her skin and the feel of her blood rushing through the veins just beneath his lips. He longed to be able to nip at her flesh, just for a taste of her.

He moved his explorations lower, licking and kissing his way over her collarbone and down to her breasts. He licked his lips before licking each peaked nipple, causing Willow to shiver with delight. He took his time paying homage to her breasts, drawing the most delicious noises from the woman beneath him.

His hands did not remain idle while his mouth feasted on her flesh. They eagerly roamed over her body, from her hair to her hips. He shifted so that he straddled her thighs, allowing his fingers access to her panty-covered sex. He gently, teasingly, ran his fingers over the damp material, enjoying the way that Willow squirmed beneath him.

A couple of fingers dipped beneath the material and the wetness he found there helped guide him to her core, where he immediately pressed inside.

Willow's entire body bowed as his fingers entered her, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"That's the spot," Spike mumbled against her skin.

When his thumb found her clit, Willow pulled his mouth back up to hers, kissing him fiercely. She clutched at his back and sucked his tongue as his fingers drove her closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Willow," Spike whispered in her ear when she released his mouth. "Show me how good I'm making you feel." He shifted so that the length of his body pressed against her side, his erection obvious against her hip. "I know you can feel what this is doing to me."

"Yes, Spike, I'm gonna…" Willow lost the ability to speak as Spike's nail grazed her clit, causing her body to shudder and clench with her release.

As her body recovered, Spike freed his fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste of pure Willow on his tongue. He also removed her panties and his jeans, leaving them both completely naked.

When her breathing had returned almost to normal, he settled himself between her splayed thighs.

"Ready for more?" he asked when she met his eyes.

"Please," she said, running her hands down his back.

Spike slid his arms beneath her legs, resting them over his shoulders, opening her to him. "Hold on," he warned her as he pressed his full length inside her.

They both moaned at the sensation of how right it felt to have him buried completely inside her. Spike remained still, simply enjoying the tight, wet heat of Willow before withdrawing until just the head of his cock remained inside of her. Then he slammed his hips against hers. He continued at that pace, slow withdrawal followed by a fast entry, continuously drawing sounds of pleasure from Willow.

His mouth returned to her neck, thoroughly exploring the sensitive flesh there. When Willow began to do the same to him, he nearly lost control right then and there.

He released one of her legs, changing the angle with which he entered her and increasing his pace.

Willow's orgasm caught her by surprise. It had felt like it was building for so long, and then suddenly she was clenching around Spike and biting down hard on his shoulder.

Spike hadn't been expecting her bite. "Fuck," he swore as the sudden pain, along with the tightening of Willow's channel from her release set off his own.

They remained like that for several minutes, both too overwhelmed by their orgasms to move. Finally, Spike set Willow's other leg back on the bed and reluctantly withdrew from her body to collapse next to her.

"That was bloody brilliant," Spike said as Willow curled into his side.

"Yeah, it really was. Fantastic and incredible too," Willow agreed.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Because I'm not someone people look twice at," Willow pointed out.

"Hey, now, I thought we weren't going to have any more of that," Spike admonished her. "And I think I just proved that you're wrong about that notion."

Willow drew random patterns on his chest with a finger as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Spike, promise you won't be mad at me if I confess something?"

"I feel so good right now that it's probably as good a time as any," he said.

Willow couldn't look at him as she said, "Um, you know that spell that I did last night?"

"Yeah," Spike acknowledged.

"I, um, didn't screw it up. It did exactly what I wanted it to do, just not what I told you it did," Willow blurted out.

"Say that again," Spike said, raising her face so that she was forced to meet his eyes.

"It did what it was supposed to do," Willow nervously restated. "The spell was to increase the effects of the alcohol we consumed. It was the only thing that I could think of to get you into bed. I was gonna make a pass at you last night, but it worked faster than I thought and we ended up falling asleep before I could work up the nerve to do anything. Do you hate me?"

"You used magick to try to seduce me?" Spike asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh huh," Willow admitted in a quiet voice.

"Why didn't you just kiss me or something?"

"Hello! Self-esteem issues here. I didn't think you'd want me if you weren't drunk," Willow said.

"Well, you were wrong now weren't you," Spike told her.

"But I didn't know that," Willow pointed out.

"Now you do. Next time just tell me you want to shag. Got it?"

"Any time I want to?" Willow asked, a teasing note back in her voice.

"So long as the same goes for me," Spike agreed, his eyes running over her naked body.

Willow shivered in excitement. "Agreed."

"Have I mentioned that vampires have excellent recovery time?" Spike conversationally asked, pulling Willow on top of him so that she could feel the proof for herself.

"I think I'm going to like sleeping with a vampire," Willow said as she slid onto Spike's renewed erection.

"Doubt there will be much sleeping going on when we're together," Spike countered, pressing up into Willow.

"That's just fine with me," she sighed, giving herself over to sensation.

 

 

The End.

 

My Assignment:  
Pairing and/or character requested: Willow with either Spike, Angel, Graham, or Wesley.  
Up to three things you would like included in your story: Fuzzy morning after/"do you remember what we did last night?", a spell, whatever. I'm not too picky.  
Up to three things you would not like in the story: character bashing, Spuffy, Kennedy  
Rating preference: Any

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 09, 2007.


End file.
